


Addiction (Possessive!ErenxReader)

by Greenapples47



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, I Don't Even Know, possessive eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenapples47/pseuds/Greenapples47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have to understand the fact that my love for you is real. No one will find you. No one will reach for you. You have no choice but---- to return your love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

You feel nauseous. Your head constantly aches, spinning like a carousel. You closed your eyes tightly before opening them. There you see a shadowy figure sitting beside you on the bed, removing a few strands of hair from your face. You groaned in pain while the figure shushed you softly.

"You're okay now," He whispered.

With that, you opened your eyes widely to see that your hands and feet were tied together. A handkerchief was wrapped around your mouth to keep you from screaming. You panicked, ignoring your head that was in pain. You whimpered, desperately trying to get away from his grasp. He grabbed your arm, forcing you to look at him.

"Please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," He spoke.

The man gave you a soft look, as if you were a stray animal seeking for shelter. It creeped you out even more of how he said those words. You tried pushing him away but his strength was far beyond yours. You muffled in your cries, shaking your head, refusing to look at him in the face.

"(Name) please look at me. It's me, Eren."

He turned your head to face him, resting his palm on your cheek. You froze in fear as you saw his features. His calm green eyes met yours.

"I'll take off the handkerchief from your mouth... If you promise not to scream."

He slowly reached for the cloth. You allowed him to remove it. And when he did, you screamed as loud as your throat can take. Eren quickly pulled your head against his chest to lower your voice. After a few minutes, he then hear you sob. Your loud cries muffled in his chest. When you finally calmed down a bit, Eren pushed you slightly to see your face. He smiled and chuckled with sad eyes.

"Don't cry now. I'm happy that you're here."

He stared at your red face as tears streamed down your cheeks.

"Why did you tie me up?" You cried.

"Because you'll run away if I don't."

"What are you doing to me?" You shivered as he pulled you closer to him.

" I just wanted you to be here with me. You don't have to be scared----"

You roughly shoved him away, enough to create a personal space between you and him.

"You think I can be calm when I'm tied up?!"

Eren was left speechless, surprised by your sudden outburst.

"What's gotten into you, Eren?" You panted as you allowed the tears fall.

".... (Name) I...." Eren stood up and walked up to the door. He locks the door and turns around to face you.

"I can't let you go anywhere." Eren wears his innocent face, as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"Why not?"

"Because I love you." You reacted at his sudden confession.

"You can't.... Be serious... You kidnapped me just because..."

"(Name), I can't let you go."

"What are you, lovesick?! You're crazy, Eren!" You didn't believe his excuse.

 

Eren walks up to you, untying the knot from your feet. He then unties your wrists.

"(Name), you have to understand the fact that my love for you is real. No one will find you. No one will reach you. You have no choice but---- to return your love."

You moved your hands away and slapped him hard across the face.

"I will **_never_** do that." You said to him coldly. Eren was emotionally hurt by your words and stayed quiet. He got up and walked back to the door and unlocked it open. You quickly followed him. Before you could stop him, he had already closed the door shut, locking it up. You banged against the door loudly, cursing him.

"You can't keep me here forever, Eren! Let me out!! Open this damn door!" You cried out.

Eren ignored you, sliding down against the door to the ground, sitting on the floor and listening to your shouts that seemed quiet from his side. Sure, he felt ashamed of what he had done to you. But how else was he going to get your attention and stay with him? All he wanted was you. He couldn't bare the fact that you were exposed to the world and someone would one day take you away from him. Eren thought it was the right thing to do. He had to do it. He knew you'd react this way. This was it. It was the beginning of the end. _Your_ end. But one of these days, he'll definitely turn you into a different person. He promised himself.


	2. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short one here. Stayed up.... =_=

You sat by the door, banging your head lightly against it. 

 

"Eren!!! Let me out!!! Or else I'll call the police!!" You yelled, though you had nothing in the room except for the bed. Eren had confiscated all of your belongings during the time you had passed out. That bastard was smart enough to drag you into his home and use chloroform on you. _Damn._

 

After minutes of threatening him, you sighed and hopped onto the bed. You rubbed your eyes, feeling a little tired by all this. No windows were in the room, making you feel a bit claustrophobic. You felt like a prisoner, a caged animal with no escape. You felt like crying but you didn't try to. Instead, you wiped your tears. You didn't want to feel helpless. You felt angry. Eren had you in his possession. You wanted to escape. You wanted to leave him. You felt nothing for Eren. _Right. Nothing._

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes became hours until you heard a knocking on the door.

"It's me...." Eren cleared his throat.

Quickly, you sat up and backed away from the door as much as possible, staying in one corner when the door opened to reveal the young man with that innocent look plastered on his face everytime you look at him. You stare at him with curious eyes as he brought a tray of food.

"I brought you this." Eren smiled apologetically. 

"I'm not hungry." His sight never left your eyes as he nervously set the tray on the desk. 

"You never know." He turned to you as you hid your hands behind your back, sliding your back against the wall, shifting to the left everytime he took a step to the right to reach you. 

  
"How do I know you didn't put something in that food?" You glared at him.

"I promise you I didn't--"

"I don't trust you." You responded to him.

Eren paused for a moment. His smiled fainted as he stared at you with a hint of sadness. He felt that this wasn't working well between you two so far, even though he tried. But he wasn't willing to give up. With a sigh, he wore the smile again and calm look.

"The food's getting cold. You sure you're not hungry?" Eren stirred the soup with the spoon to keep the steam rising in the atmosphere.

You shook your head.

"Well then. I'll leave it here. In case you change your mind, okay (Name)?" Eren grinned at you while you continued to glare at him. Eren made his way to the door and exited. You hear a click at the door. Eren had locked it up again.

Honestly, you did feel hungry. The food that Eren had cooked you was calling out your name. But you didn't resist. You didn't want to give in. You ignored the moaning of your small stomach that cried for it as the scent crawled up to your nostrils. You shook your head and turned off the lights. You decided to sleep it off. You never expected Eren to be this kind of man. Now he has you. He wants to claim you. The thought of him made you feel nauseous. That sickening childlike smile on his face. Those green eyes always looking hungry, ready to devour yours.  You wanted to escape. You needed to beat him in his own game. You needed to be strong. You needed to bring Eren down. After all, you are his weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if there's going to be a rape scene. I dunno the maturity sense lol. More updates in the near future.


	3. Love me, Hate me, Fear me

The next day, You woke up feeling weak due to the fact that you refused to eat. You looked over by the desk where the tray had sat all night. The food had gotten cold due to the low temperature of the room. You walked over by the door to check the door knob. It was still locked. 

"You were really serious about this crap, Eren." You growled under your breath.

"Eren!" You called out to him.

The morning was early. You wanted a glimpse of the outside. You wanted out. 

"What do you need?" Eren yawned as he approached to the door.

"I need to go use the bathroom." You told him.

Eren took out the key and unlocked the door for you. The door was slowly opened, revealing the tired young man with messy brown hair. He wore a plain white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. 

"I'll show you the way." He said in a soft voice.

Eren was not known to be a morning person. He usually stays up all night, working on paperwork and files since he works in computer software. He usually becomes frustrated with his job due to his boss who was much of a pushover, especially towards him. But since the weekdays are now over, Eren was able to rest on a one day weekend, Sunday.

After Eren had shown you the way to the bathroom, He watched your every move as you made your way through the door and locked it up. Eren stood by the door to stand guard. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes for a short moment until he heard the water faucet running. When you opened the door, you were slightly surprised to see him standing by. Of course, you half-expected this because of his insecurity of losing you. You were under his surveillance. When he escorted you to your room, he noticed the tray of food you didn't touch. He frowned, walking over to the tray.

  
"You haven't eaten it yet?" Eren gave you a worried look as you watched him stir the soup that was now hardened. 

"I told you I wasn't hungry." You lied. 

"But...! (Name) I can't just let you starve--"

" And you can't just keep me here too, Eren." You raised your voice to make sure it was audible.

Eren looked at you with sad desperate eyes. What he yearned for was you, but making you feel unhappy wasn't what he desired. He felt like you were getting more distant from him as long as he kept you caged. Eren shook his head and took the tray.

"Well... You have to eat something, (Name)."

"I will cook for myself. All you have to do is let me out of this room." You stated.

"If that's the case, then I'll let you." Eren nodded as he walked out of the room while you followed him.

When you entered the kitchen, you eyed towards the direction of the door until Eren's figure blocked you in between. 

"Use anything you like." Eren smiled as he made his way to sit in by the round table to watch over you. 

You felt nervous when he stared at you as you made your way to the fridge and found two eggs. You cracked them over the pan and quickly scrambled them. When you finished, you dumped the scrambled eggs onto a plate and sat across from Eren.

"Did you sleep well?" Eren asked kindly.

You paused to look up at him, tilting your head slightly to the side.

"Gee I dunno Eren, maybe you should go lock yourself in that room and sleep in there. Maybe that will answer your question." You replied in a cold-heartedly sarcastic voice.

Eren's smile disappeared as he looked down, allowing you to eat your breakfast. A moment of silence filled the kitchen. 

"Honestly, I felt bad, (Name). Horrible. But need I remind you that you're the only one for me. No one can have you except me."

"Just so you know, I do have a choice, Eren. And I have made my decision to reject you."

"... Why won't you give me a chance?" You were a bit shocked to see small tears forming by the corner of his eye.

"Believe me, I'm trying my hardest to get you to like me. But... The more I try, the more you dislike." 

When you finished your plate, you set them in the sink and poured a glass of water to drain the scent and the remains that were stuck in your teeth. You turned back to him. 

"If you hadn't kidnapped me, Eren, I might have liked you." 

Right when you walked past him, he grabbed onto your arm and held you back.

"Eren what are you--"

He stood up and turned, holding the back of your neck, tilting your face upwards. He quickly smashed his lips onto yours. You tried to shove him away but to no avail. He licked the bottom half of your lips then forced his tongue into your mouth. You groaned as you fought against him while he enjoyed your taste in pleasure. He pulled you closer to his warm, toned body, deepening the kiss. You shut your eyes tightly, clutching onto his shirt, pushing as much as you can. When he released you, you slapped his face, wiping your mouth.

"You're sick! I hate you Eren!" You scowled at him.

He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, leaning against the round table as he watched you make a run for it to the exit door. You unlocked the door and opened it but as soon as you were able to get a glimpse of the outside, Eren's hand roughly shoved the door back into it's place and secured you between his arms. 

"You're not going anywhere!" He quickly locked the door with one arm, keeping you still.

"You're staying here with me! Forever!" He laid his hands on your shoulders.

His emotion was mixed with anger and sadness.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" You pushed him away. When you pryed yourself away from him, you lost your balance and stumbled to the floor. Eren looked down at you in an apologetic face.

"... I'm so sorry I..." Eren had calmed down a bit as he slowly reached for you to help.

"Don't touch me!" You slapped his hand away from you.

"Why can't you be normal just like the rest of the world!? Psychopath!" You got up to your feet and glared at him.

"I love you so much. But why is this happening!? Dammit!" He turned away, covering his face with his own hands. 

Eren was more frustrated, trying to tame you yet you were still _untamed_.

"You never had a choice, (Name) and you never will! You will love me in the end! Even if it takes years, I don't care!" Eren shouted like a little child complaining. 

"You can try all you want but I'll never love a sick man like you, Eren." You glared at him. 

It took a small amount of time for that to process in his brain. With that, he looked at you with creepy eyes and a forced smile.

"I'll prove you wrong." His voice trembled. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ!---->> If you're wondering what face he made, this is the face :D  
> http://0-gate.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/crazy-eren.jpg


	4. Ruined

"No! Stop! Let me go!" You cried. 

Eren dragged you back into you room by your wrist and threw you onto the bed.

"You wanted to do this the hard way... You asked for this..." Eren hovered over you as you turned to your side and hid your face.

"Look at me when I'm talking!" Eren grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head.

He looked at you up and down. Especially your exposed stomach that your shirt was unable to cover now that your arms were above.

"No matter what you do, no matter where you run or hide, you can't escape from me."

"Get off me!" You tried moving your wrist but he was too strong, holding you down.

You stopped and watched as Eren slowly approached to your neck, planting soft kisses.

"Stop! Eren No!!" You screamed but he continued on.

Your pleads excite him. He became more confident of his actions, his lips pressing more into your neck. His gesture became more arrogant, finding your weak form entertaining to dominate. He tied your wrist together with one hand and felt your stomach, slowly rubbing the soft skin. Feeling this, you accidentally let out a moan, which encouraged Eren to move furthermore with you.

"Does it feel good?" He asked as you closed your eyes, avoiding his green orbs. 

"Tell me, (Name). I want to hear your voice."

"Stop it! Please stop it! I'm begging you Eren!"

"You... You want me to stop?" Eren asked in a confused way, moving closer to your face until you were inches apart from his.

"Please stop!" 

"I won't hurt you, (Name)." He moved in and licked the lobe of your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

"Don't do this! What's wrong with you? What do you really want from me?" Tears escaped from your eyes as fear struck you inside.

"What do I want from you?" Eren's guard suddenly slackened.

"I want you to love me. I'm lonely, (Name). I only ask for you." He caressed your cheek with his free hand.

"You're all I want." 

"No!" You turned away to avoid his hand from being in contact with your burnt cheeks. 

"Tch, you leave me nothing again." Eren felt irritated by your stubbornness. 

"Why is that?! Don't you know how much I love you!?" Eren wanted to convince you of his love that was pure for you.

You ignored him, looking away from him, revealing the side of your neck. Using this as an advantage, Eren planted audible kisses on your neck, enough for you to hear, making you squirm under him. Eren wanted this more than anything. He knew that one day he would be able to touch you and kiss you. You felt his hair tickle your neck as he moved down lower to the cleavage of your breasts. 

"Stop.... N-No..." You panted as he went on, gently unbuttoning your shirt, revealing your black laced bra and raw stomach. This had completely turned him on.

He ran his lips downwards, inhaling the fresh scent of yours. He opened his mouth, closing in when his lips came in contact with your skin. The way he kissed your body felt relaxing and good. It almost seemed as if you were going to lose yourself, resist in his touch, _give up_. But right when he lowered the strap of your bra to reveal your  mammilla, you snapped and quickly reacted. You were able to free one of your hands as you rolled to the side and covered up.

"No! Not that! No! Stop it!" You hid your crimson face from him.

Eren snapped out of his deep thoughts and watched your fragile form curl up and cry. He felt guilt in his heart.

"I'm... Sorry." Eren said in a quiet soft way that was barely audible.

He got up and felt the side of your neck, using his hand to rub your forearm for comfort.

"Get away from me!" You sniffed as he got off of you.

Of course, Eren didn't capture you just to do this. He wanted you understand his feelings. With that, he felt ashamed of it. 

"I didn't mean to do it, (Name)." Eren leaned in to kiss your cheek and left you in the room without locking the door.

As soon as he left, you got up and buttoned up your shirt in a messy way, leaving a few buttons hanging. You felt like a complete mess. 


	5. Beg

Eren sat on the sofa... He covered his face and took a deep breath. He didn't want to give up on you. He knows that somewhere inside your mind, there's room for him. He wanted you to think of him, kiss him, embrace him, in every way possible. He fought the urge to go back into your room to apologize but he felt it was too late for that when you had kicked him out. _What's done is done._ Still, he won't give up. He had other plans to get you to return your love for him. Only for him, no one else. He had underestimated you. With that, Eren had left the house and locked the front door. He had other ideas...

You stayed in your room, thinking about what had recently happened. And Eren was right. You thought of him. How his emotions could change so quickly. From sadness to anger. His motives were unclear to determine what his moves will be next. He was like a book full of long extended words that didn't make sense. It was all very confusing at that time. You were a bit afraid to see this side of him. You knew him only for a month. You were introduced to him by your good friend Mikasa. And then it hit him. He felt attached to you during the next few days. It was like a parasite targeting after one specific host, no one else. It was strange. Eren was always very friendly to you. Enough to convince you to come to his house, only to find out that he was going to keep you there forever. But when had he intend to do this sort of thing? It was like you needed to expect the unexpected from him. 

You remembered that Eren left the door unlocked. But was it on purpose? or did he just forget? You wanted to get out. You straightened yourself and quickly made your way to the door, hoping that he wouldn't stop you. Little did you know that during the time you thought over things, he had gone away. But you had lost your chance. Right when you swung open the door, you saw a bouquet of roses popped into your face, making you stop your tracks. 

"I'm sorry." You hear a voice from behind.

He lowered the bouquet to reveal his face to you. 

"Please forgive me!" He closed his eyes and handed the roses to you, lowering his head, as if he was apologizing to a teacher.

You moved away the roses to the side, causing Eren to look up in curiosity.

"No." You attempted to shut the door in front of his face but his shoe was in the way to stop you.

"Please, (Name)... Just give me a chance. I promise I won't do that to you again. I don't know what to do anymore."

He looked down, waiting for your reply.

"Do you want my forgiveness that much?--"

"M-More than anything! Please, I don't want you to hate me. I-I'll do anything."

"I want you to release me."

"What?" Eren looked up in shock.

"I'll forgive you if you let me go. And turn yourself in for what you have done to me."

Eren wore a worried look on his face. There's no way he could do that. If he does, he'll lose everything. He'll lose _you_.

"I...." Eren couldn't accept that. 

"You can't do it?" You asked.

"(Name), please---"

"You really are a sick man, Eren." You responded cold-heartedly as you slammed the door shut and locked it.

"I..." He stood there for a moment. He didn't want this to happen. It was all wrong. It was all going in a different direction. It was going _out of control_.

 

Eren left your door with the unwanted roses he quickly bought from the market. He silently stared at it. Eren's hands began to tremble. He felt like he was losing himself. WIth that, Eren smashed the bouquet onto the ground and screamed in fury.

"Dammit! DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!!" Eren tangled his fingers in his hair as he yelled. He hated the fact that you were stubborn. He hated your idea. But most of all, he hated himself.

After throwing the little fit, Eren fell to the ground and leaned against the wall, covering his face. He silently wept.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

-The Next Day-

  
It was a Monday again and Eren had to leave early for work. Eren unlocks your door and leaves you warm food, snacks and a bottled water on the desk. He found you sleeping soundly on the bed. Seeing you made him forget everything that happened yesterday. It was like his memory was erased in a flash and he had forgotten, he had forgiven. He smiled as he leaned in to kiss your forehead, removing your hair from your red swollen eyes. Before he left, he wrote a note and closed your door silently, locking it shut.

_(Name),_

_I'm leaving for work today. I left you food and water to occupy yourself. Don't worry, I won't be gone for long. Make sure you don't drink too much water until I return. I love you._

_-Eren_

 

 

"You're still interested in that girl you like?" The blonde boy asked from the other side of the wall.

"Yeah?" Eren glanced up at him as the boy smiled.

"Haha, when are you going to tell us her name, Eren? I'm dying to meet her. It's like you're interested in her before you were interested in women." He chuckled.

"Sheesh Armin, when that time comes, I'll tell you."

"Alright, take your time."

Eren paused for a moment from his typing. He looked over Armin's side of the small office just in front of him, only to have a wall in between.

"Actually, Armin... Can you give me any advice?" Eren cleared his throat, nervously bringing up the subject.

"What advice?"

"Like... How to get a girl to forgive you?" He was too specific.

"Did you make her mad or something?" Armin questioned as he continued typing his work on the computer.

"Maybe?" Eren answered in a shy voice.

_"What did you do?"_

Eren paused for a moment.

".... I uh... Guess she's stressed?"

"Stressed?"

"Yeah.." Eren lied. 

"Well... You should go talk to her. If she's stressed, talking will help, I'm sure of it. If you could help her with her personal problems, then maybe she won't feel negative anymore." Armin replied.

"I already tried that." 

"Did you try to cheer her up with chocolate or flowers or something?"

"Yes." 

"Did she tell you to go away?"

"She kicked me out."

"Sometimes when a girl tells you to leave them alone, what they really want is, they just want you to understand them. I'm sure she didn't mean to kick you out. If she did, you must've done something to piss her off." Armin shrugged while he cracked his knuckles from typing so much.

"Talk to her, huh... I can try that again... Thanks Armin." Eren responded.

"Don't sweat it, Eren... Oh, by the way, doesn't Mikasa know this girl you like?" Armin had changed the topic of the subject.

"Yeah, they're friends."

"Mikasa can definitely show us a picture of her then!--"

"NO!" Eren suddenly shouted.

 

Awkward silence was between them for a moment. The other workers eyed at Eren who stood up from his desk, shooting a worried look at Armin. Armin stared at Eren in surprise. Eren noticed the people around him who stared at him, frozen. He let out a small laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Aha, Mikasa already left for Chicago. That means she must've taken the picture with her. She won't be back until next winter." Eren nervously explained as the workers continued onto their work, no longer acknowledging Eren's little outburst.

"Oh... I see." Armin nodded as Eren sat back down.

Armin had thought is was a little strange for Eren to jump out like that and yell. It was unusual. He and Eren had been working together for nearly two years. Sure they had gone to college together, but Armin noticed that Eren's emotions have been mixed as well. One day he's happy and the next, he's sad. Armin was suspicious of it but always brushed it off. There once was a time where Armin had the theory that Eren has Dissociative Identity Disorder which means a person with multiple personalities. Eren refused to tell him the past. His behavior gave Armin clues, puzzles to put together but they wouldn't fit. But then again, Armin was just being paranoid and all. He decided to let it go.

 

 

 

When Eren arrived home, He quickly went to check up on you. He took out the key and unlocked the door. There he sees you sitting on your bed eating chips while you looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. Seeing you made him very happy. Eren couldn't help but wear a warm smile for you. 

"I'm back." He shuts the door behind.

"What do you want?" You spoke with a full mouth.

"I.. Want to talk to you. I want to talk it over, (Name)." Eren sighed.

"We already did." You took another chip and ate as you talked.

Eren's smile grew as he watched your cheeks puff like a squirrel's.

"You see, if you're... Upset, we can work this out."

"No." You shook your head as your eyes bore into his.

"If you want, we can talk outside okay? You don't have to be in this room if you don't want to."

"But I can't go ' _outside outside_ '?" 

"No." 

Disappointed by his offer, you looked away and crushed the empty bag.

"(Name), someday you will understand me, I promise."

"You always say that. You promise me everything but you can't promise me you'll free me."

"Yes, I know that.--"

"I don't want to hear your stupid promises. Keep them. They're no use for me." You cut him off.

"... Why is it that you hate me so much!?" Eren shouted with pain.

Still, your back was facing him.

"If only you know how I feel deep down inside---"

"I don't want to." You replied in your normal tone.

"(Name) please! Try to understand me! I want to talk to you!" Eren walked closer to you and kneeled in front of you.

"I beg of you, don't shut me out." Eren grabbed ahold of your hand. 

You avoided his sad eyes and turned away.

"Please! I need you!"

You sighed and slowly looked at him.

"What is it?" You said.

"Forgive me. I want you to forgive me." Eren pleaded.

You thought for a moment. Eren desperately wanted your forgiveness. He wanted proof that he didn't commit a sin. He wanted you to know that there's more to him than meets the eye. Finally, You closed your eyes and nodded. 

"I forgive you." You said as Eren let out a small laugh.

"Thank you so much." Eren wanted to pull you in for an embrace. He opened his arms to surround your small form. You didn't care to hug him back, but you allowed him to touch you. He buried his face into your neck, holding you tight, to the part where his hugs were suffocating.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I love you (Name). I love you so much." Eren pulled away and held your face. He leaned in to kiss your lips but you turned away, allowing him to kiss your cheek instead. Eren was a little hurt when you refused to share the kiss with him but he couldn't have asked for more. 

 

_"Please tell me you love me..."_

 

 


	6. Deep Scars

For the next few days, Eren had turned into a more positive person but you still stayed negative. Every day, he would leave you enough food, water, and a love note before he left for work. And each time he was in his mini office, he would ask Armin for advice. Eren would then come home from work, using Armin's advice for his purposes: to attract you. Though Armin did ask why you were always home instead of somewhere else, Eren thought of a lie to tell Armin that you have Agoraphobia: The fear of going outside.

 

"So what, you like indoor women, huh Jaeger?" The man with a military haircut cackled from Eren's left side of the office.

"Shut up horse face, what if I do? Besides, she likes me too." Eren glared at him as he leaned back to reveal the man.

"You wish! Bahaha!!" He laughed loudly as Eren clicked his tongue and tried to ignore him.

"And you wished Mikasa would like you. We all know she's not into guys with no balls, Jean. Start growing some." Eren got back at him.

"Ey! Are you telling me that I'm not a man? I'm as manly as you are, puny!"

 

"What the hell seems to be the problem, Kirschtein?" A man of a height 5"3" interrupts their little quarrel with a glare.

"B-Boss! He started it with the crack about my balls!"  Jean pointed at Eren childishly.

"Hey, I can give two shits about this little conversation, but I want you both to stop and get to work. All this talk about this mysterious indoor chick is driving me crazy. I'm going to fuck shit up if you two don't stop your arguments. Got it Kirschtein?" The man warned.

"Y-Yes, Levi-- I mean... Boss." Jean bowed apologetically.

"And you, Jaeger." Levi turned towards Eren.

"Yeah?"

"Get to work. I want a report by tonight. You're taking the night shift today." Levi assigned him.

"W-What!? No, boss, I can't do that please, someone has to do it besides me. I can't take over the night shift."

"Alright then. I'll fire you." Levi had always used that against Eren whenever he complained.

"No! Sir, anything but that!" 

"Then you're working on the night shift today. End of story." Levi walked away as Eren sighs in frustration. 

"What am I gonna do now?" Eren thought.

"Ha! Take that Jaeger! You lovey dovey bastard!" Jean let out an evil laughter as Eren covered his head, too worried about you staying home alone _all night_. 

"Armin!" Eren summoned as Armin stopped his work and looked up.

"Hey, I can't do the night shift today. Will you cover for me instead?" Eren whispered to Armin over the wall.

"What? Why, what's the matter?" Armin lowered a brow.

"I... Have an appointment today after work."

"But--"

"Thanks." Eren lowered his head as he got back to work.

"You're going to have Armin fill in for you? The Boss won't be happy about this." Jean smirked.

"Shut up Jean. I have important things to do. Besides, I'm only asking for this once."

"If it's more important than your job, tell it to the boss." Jean chuckled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As soon as Eren got home, He checked up on you as usual. 

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Eren asked.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." You ignore him as you covered your bare skin with a towel.

"Of course." Eren nodded, allowing you to pass him as you made your way to the bathroom and shut the door behind, locking it.

Eren stood against the door and listened to the water running as he hummed. He was glad that you haven't insulted him for the past few days. But he was also upset because of your bad behavior around him like your ignorance towards him, your awkward silent conversations and all. He still felt as if your hatred was still alive and hung over him. Still, he wanted you to understand him. Each time he attempted to kiss you, you would push him away and then stay within ten feet away from him. Every time he wanted to hold your hand, you would jerk away and cross your arms. Every time he wanted a hug, you'd let him without raising an arm to return the hug. It felt as if you were a robot with no human feelings. The more days passed by, you stopped eating his food. It worried him very much so from now on, he allowed you to use his kitchen. He was there, alright. Close to you, but again, not close enough to touch your heart. 

When you got out of the shower, you changed into Eren's white dress shirt and your pair of leggings that were clean. Some of your article of clothing was still in the washer. You opened the door and dried your hair with a towel hanging around your neck. As you headed to your room, Eren grabbed ahold of your wrist which made you flinch. 

"(Name), I... I want to take you out somewhere." Eren offered. 

You looked at him with wide open eyes. After being trapped in his home for a couple days, you were finally going to the outside world again. Eren took out a rope and tied your wrists together. Then he tied a rope around you to secure your arms so you wouldn't move around much.

"I want to make sure you'll stay with me when we get out of here, okay?" Eren looked upon your face, now in boredom. 

Of course there's always a catch when a little freedom is given.

He led you to the garage and escorted you to the passenger seat of the car. As soon as you got in, Eren leaned over to seatbelt you. He then ripped a piece of duct tape and taped your mouth to avoid your screams if you ever called for help. You were already starting to worry about what Eren was doing to you.

"Trust me on this, don't panic." Eren smiled as he got to the driver's seat and drove. You looked outside to see the nothing but trees and wide open driveway. Eren lived in an isolated house, you remembered. The windows on the car were darker shade, hard enough to depict anyone in the car but not from the inside. There were times where you banged your head against the glass to catch someone's attention so they'd know you were kidnapped. But that wasn't effective. Eren chose not to go on highways but to stay in simple roads where people barely come across.

It was a long drive until Eren had come to a stop. You leaned forward to see the outside.

 

"Hm Hmhm?" you muffled.

_The ocean?_

Now you were very worried about Eren's actions. Was he going to abandon you in the ocean and have you drown because of your shit he had to deal with when you were with him? You began to panic as Eren dragged you out of the car. You kicked and screamed while he carried you towards the deep blue sea water. 

"It's okay, nothing's going to happen, (Name). I promise." Eren whispered to make you feel safe. 

But you felt as if he was lying to you. No one was at the ocean. It was quiet except for the waves that came rushing in. You didn't know how to swim and you're not about to learn now. 

 

"MMM! MMM!" You whimpered as you shook your head trying to break free from him.

"It's alright." Eren stopped in his tracks, almost close to the sea water touching his feet.

You buried your face into his neck, scared that he was going to throw you in. Eren set you down to sit with him. He sat behind you and embraced your powerless form, leaning in close to your ear with a grin on his face. your hands were still tied and your mouth was still taped shut.

"It looks beautiful, doesn't it?" Eren whispered as you stared into the horizon of the ocean.

"I love this ocean..."

You could finally smell the fresh air again. You felt a sense of relief in you. 

"When I was a kid, my mother always took me here. She says that the shells here allow you to hear the sound of the ocean if you listen to it. I come here whenever I'm upset or lonely."

You stayed quiet to listen to his story.

"My mother died of a sickness when I was five. So my father remarried this woman who became my stepmother. She never let me go outside. My father was a workaholic so he and I didn't have time together.... You see... She strongly disliked me because I resembled my mother. And it drove her to abuse me any time she felt like it."

Eren's voice cracked when he finished his last sentence.

"So in order to keep me out of trouble, she keeps me in her little cell that was downstairs where it was dark. I was scared because... She kept me down there for a long long time."

 

_"You're nothing but a filthy animal to your father. All you do is cause trouble for me. You've been a bad boy." The woman bruised his arm as he threw the little boy into a little cage just right for his size._

_"Mommy! I promise I'll be a good boy! I won't go outside anymore, I promise!" He wept._

_"No dinner for you until you think about what you did." The woman scowled at her own stepson as she made her way upstairs and locked the door, leaving the poor little boy caged in where it's dark, cold and lonely. The little boy cried loudly, calling out for his mother. His real mother._

 

"Whenever guests arrive in our house, she would drugged me to sleep so no one can hear my cries. My father never goes downstairs in the basement because it smelled like rot. Instead, my stepmother was able to convince him that I had ran away."

Eren's embraced tightened as you felt his heartache.

"When I turned ten, I was able to escape from the house. I ran as far as I could until Mikasa and her family took me in and cared for me... I felt alive again." Eren then smiles and rested his chin above your head.

"(Name)... I don't need anyone but you. You won't run away from me, right?" Eren asked.

 

You paused for a long time. You finally realized why Eren was so desperate to keep you. He had the idea from his past. Eren's mixed emotions come from his memories. He was mentally unstable after being abused and imprisoned for five years in darkness. You felt nothing but sympathy for him. Eren only had a few loose screws in his head. He never had a good childhood as a young kid until he was ten. All you had to do was show him the love that he wanted. Show him the way. Control his condition. Heal his pain.

You turned around to face Eren with a sorrowful look. Eren knew you wanted to speak so he removed the tape from your lips. Small tears fell down your cheeks as you watched him. 

"I.... I love you..." You spoke.

Eren was shocked from your words. Instead of a reply, he quickly leaned in to kiss you. He embraced your body while you grabbed ahold of his shirt. 

"(Name)... I love you so much." Eren's nose nuzzled against your neck as he silently cried tears of happiness.

 

_"You're the only one who can heal my scars."_


	7. A Promise is a Promise

 

_"Hey, Reiner." Eren called as he made coffee._

_"What is it?"_

_"I uh, have a question to ask you." He spoke as he poured coffee in a paper cup and shoved one hand in his pocket._

_"Sure." Reiner nodded as he poured the remaining coffee in his glass cup._

_"How do you get a girl to like you?" Eren asked._

_"How do you get a girl to like you? Hah! There's many ways, Eren! Girls like men who are strong like me." Reiner laughed._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, show them this and they'll fall for you." Reiner pointed his stomach but Eren was still confused._

_"I still don't get it."_

_"Eren, are you interested in someone?" Reiner raised a brow as he nudged Eren's arm._

_"Well, yea."_

_"Hoho, is she hot?" Reiner's eyebrows rose up and down when he emphasize the word "Hot."_

_"Yea I guess." Eren hesitated._

_"Eren likes a girl? You pedophile." Jean scoffed._

_"She's a woman. We're only two years apart, horse face." Eren responded._

_"Hey! I told you not to call me that!"_

_"Jean, sizzle down, we're here to help Eren in assistance." Reiner smirked as Jean sat back down and sighed._

_"So, tell me about her, what does she look like?" Reiner asked._

_"She's beautiful---"_

_"Haha I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about her specific looks. Is she tall? Short? Long hair? Small face?" Reiner threw questions as Eren stopped to think._

_"Well, uh---"_

_"Hey Eren! Are you interested in someone?"_

_"Marco, maybe you got some tips on how to woo a girl." Reiner nodded towards Marco as he rubbed his nose._

_"Ahahaha I never been on a date with a girl but I know what it's like to have a girl feel the same way as you do."_

_"Really?" Eren's attention was now fully on Marco._

_"Is it Annie?"_

_"C-Connie! No no you got it all wrong." Eren blushed as they laughed._

_"It's Annie isn't it?"_

_Soon, more men came in the small kitchen and took a break from their work._

_"Annie? You like Annie?" Reiner chuckled._

_"No, you got it all wrong."_

_"Good luck, Eren. She can beat the crap out of you." Jean cackled as Eren frowned._

_"So, what do you think you're going to do to get this girl to like you, Eren?" Maro asked._

_"Well, I was thinking... Maybe kidnapping her?"_

_The group of men bursted out in laughter except for Armin and Marco._

_"K-Kidnap?" Armin repeated._

_"HAHAHAHA! That's the spirit, Eren! You should totally do that!" Reiner joked._

_"Really? You think I should?" Eren was unaware of their jokes._

_"All you have to do, is lock her up in your room and now you got a girl!" Connie cracked up as the men continued on._

_"It sounds pretty easy." Eren smiled._

_"Make sure it's not Annie though! She'll knock you out before you could put her to sleep!" Jean added._

_The men made jokes along with Eren. But they didn't know that Eren was serious about this operation. They all thought that he was joining in on the joke._

_"Eren kidnapping a girl? Can't imagine it." Marco commented while he exchanged looks with Armin._

_"I can." Armin became worried. All this talk about kidnapping the girl wasn't a joke to Eren but to the guys._

_Now that the guys were riled up on how Eren was gonna get the girl, Eren became more confident in what he wanted to do. And that's exactly what he did._

 

 

 

Eren woke up, his eyes squinted as he watched you curl against his body. He rested his head on yours and planted a kiss on your cheek and then layed there with you on your bed, holding your waist and listening to your soft breaths. He buried his face in your silk hair, pulling you closer to him. His gesture caused you to wake up with tired eyes. You watched as his face relaxed and stayed calm. You reached up to cup his cheeks, touching the soft skin. You then moved your hands down to his chest. Eren's first few buttons came undone naturally. You noticed the small scars marked on his shoulders. He had shown enough proof for you to believe him. He gave you enough clues to piece together. You can feel the pain he's been hiding. You wanted to change Eren for the better. Your fingers made their way to trace his chapped lips. You slowly leaned in and lightly pressed your lips against his. Surprisingly, he felt your lips, opening his eyes to meet your [e/c] ones. Eren's mouth widened into grin while he caressed your hair. 

"You're all mine..." He whispered as he kissed your forehead.

You said nothing but nuzzled against him as he pulled you back into him. He inhaled the scent of your hair and hugged you tighter. 

 

 

 

"You're late, Eren." Armin indicated.

"Yeah, I know that." Eren whispered as he took off his jacket and hung it over his office chair. 

"Here. I typed this one all up for you. Make sure you hand this one to the Boss." Armin handed Eren the report packet as Eren thanked him with a nod.

"I owe you." Eren bowed as He sat down in his chair.

"Sheesh, you're lucky Armin saved your ass. There won't be a next time." Jean stated as Eren looked over the papers, feeling relieved that they were in perfect order.

"I can't stay for the night shifts anymore." Eren says.

"Why not? Too lazy to get shit done, huh Jaeger?" Jean raise a brow.

"No. I have more important things to do every day after I get off work."

"Oh please, like what, stalking that girl you like? Or did you buy a dog to pick up crap?" Jean took out his palms and waved them up and down like a weight scale.

"Shut up." Eren sneered as he continued his work.

 

 

Back at the house, you were too bored to occupy yourself with food and snacks. You wanted to go outside. You got tired of waiting for Eren to return. You wondered if Eren left the door unlocked. Before Eren left, he rushed to get ready. He might as well forgotten to lock the door for you. You tilted your head, walking towards the door and turning the knob. You were able to turn it all the way to the left. You were stunned by the fact that Eren really did left it open. Your hand pulled the knob, opening the door. Your thoughts came to you.

_It's now or never..._

You shook your head to get it out as you took a few steps out of the room. Thank god you were able to see the outside again. The thought came back again.

_All you have to do is run out the door. You're free._

You wanted to really badly but a part of you wanted to stay. You looked out the window to see the blowing winds. It was beautiful outside. You opened the window to let the summer breeze come in. You stuck your head out the window and came in contact with the sun. You smiled. It reminded you of your freedom back in the city. You inhaled the fresh scent, even though the area was empty, you no longer felt like a prisoner. You closed your eyes and leaned over more.... But then, something had disturbed your peace.

"(NAME) NO!" A hand roughly yanked you back into the house and pushed the windows shut, locking it.

"What?" You found yourself in the arms of Eren, who was trembling.

"Why did you open the window?" He spoke.

"I was just getting some fresh air that's all. I wasn't going to escape if that's what you were wondering." You were pulled away from him as he looked at your face.

"Don't scare me like that. I really thought your were going to jump out and run off." Eren rested his hands on your cheeks, putting on a worried smile on his face.

"I'm fine."

"(Name)... Promise me you'll never run away from me." Eren pressed his forehead against yours, closing his eyes.

".... I promise..." You vowed.

 

 


	8. Secure in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gon be pretty short here too..

"So how's your day at work?" You asked as you sat down on the sofa.

"Tiring as always." Eren sighed as he loosened his necktie.

You nodded in reply as he sat down next to you and lay back. You exchanged stares with him, but he couldn't quite keep up with your frozen eyes.

"What?" Eren shrugged.

"Eren... Do you trust me?" You took a deep breath.

"Of course I do, why, what's the matter?" Eren leaned forward towards you, brushing a few strands away from your face and tucked them behind your ear.

"Just a minute ago, you thought I was gonna run away from you." You looked away, making him frown.

"And plus, I don't want to stay in that room until you come back from work. It's too long. I feel sick when you lock me in there." 

"Well, what do you want?" Eren questions you while your eyes dropped to the floor.

"I want you to give me a little freedom. I just want to get out of that room and into the open house. I won't go outside."

Eren sighed and pinched his nose bridge, closing his eyes.

"If that'll make you happy, I'll allow it." He smiled as he watched you thank him with a quick kiss on the cheek.

Just when you were going to pull away, he grabbed the back of your head and slowly pulled you in for a kiss on the lips. His lips pulled a smile on his face when your lips touch. Eren carried you to his bed and set you down. He pulled in close to you, as he secured your wrists on either side, making you feel a little scared. He licked your tongue, wanting you to accept his. You kindly opened your mouth, wide enough for his tongue to slip in and explore your cavern. You moaned in pleasure as he leaned in, tilting his head to the side. Eren pushed his lips softly against yours once more, to deepen the kiss. You relaxed and allowed his hands to wander wherever. His knee lightly pushed against your womanhood between your legs, causing you to gasp as he moved his lips down to feed upon your neck.

"Eren, are we really doing this?" You slowly panted, playing with his soft hair as he found your pulse and sucked your skin.

He hummed a "yes" in response as he continued on. His hands were found under your shirt, lifting up the end as they went higher until they stop to feel your breasts. One hand left to support your back and the other has found your weak spot. You moaned as Eren moved his lips lower from your collarbone to your cleavage. He unbuttons your your shirt to reveal the soft bed of skin. Eren pulled away and looked over your form. He smirked while tracing the radius of your breast. Your bra separated his finger from your bare skin. In a seductive tone, Eren spoke.

"Will you... Take them off for me?" Eren waited for your response. He seemed a bit impatient, hoping you'd say yes right away.

"Eren, this is my first time, I..." You replied as you sat up.

" _You're_ my first, (Name)... Please?" He begged with a whisper.

You hesitated and released the pin of the bra behind your back while Eren threw off his necktie and shirt, revealing his toned upper body. When he saw your breasts, he leaned over and kiss them. Your head falls back down to the bed as you closed your eyes and turned your head to one side.

"So beautiful..." He murmured.

"E-Eren...!" You stammered.

"I won't bite." He looked up to see your face, redder than a tomato, then back at your chest.

He inhaled deeply against your skin and let out a soft chuckle. One hand was behind your lower back as the other slowly moved up and down against your rear to the back of your thigh. He opened his mouth and closed it when his tongue touched your mammilla. You let out a small whimper, causing your back to arch a little. He gently sucked the nipple and licked. His hand left your thigh and up to grasp your other breast. You grabbed a handful of the bedsheet, feeling embarrassed under Eren's control. 

"I want to feel you."

_yes._

"I want to know you."

_yes._

"I want to love you."

 

 

_Yes..._


	9. Suspiscions

(Few days later)

 

"Hey Eren! Marco just planned to have a party at his house this week! Everyone will be there." Armin hovered over the wall between him and Eren, catching his attention.

"Sorry, I can't go. I've got other plans." Eren continued typing as he responded. 

"When are you free? Reiner, Connie, and Sasha has a surprise for you! Don't tell them I said that." Armin whispered.

"They have a surprise for me?" 

"Only if you're able to come with us... When can you come? Everyone can't wait for the big day at Marco's too." Armin raised his arms and waved them around.

"Armin, I don't think I can come."

"W-Why not?"

"Well.... I have a lot of things to do. It's personal stuff. Plus, I'm going to visit you-know-who, so, I can't come." Eren responded.

"oh, okay. You sound like you're okay with that. You must be very close with this girl, Eren. It seems as if you guys _live together_ or something. Well then, If you say so... Guess the surprise can wait... Am I right?" Armin forced a smile and sat back down to his side of the office and went on with his work. 

"Yeah. Maybe next time." Eren spoke.

"I wonder when that time will come, Eren." Armin sighed, making Eren froze in nervousness.

"Armin, it's getting pretty late, I gotta go home now." Eren shuts off his computer and quickly leaves in a rush.

"Hey wait I---" Armin was cut off when he heard the sound of the door slammed shut.

 

"Is he gone?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, he just up and left." Armin quickly filed his papers and organized his desk.

"Wow, just as you predicted, Armin. Eren does have something going on."

"I know. When I lied to him about you having an event, he immediately rejected without even thinking about it first. He sounds as if he doesn't have an open schedule for free time at all. He's always with that girlfriend of his." Armin concluded.

"Didn't he say something about 'personal' stuff?" Marco stated.

"Yeah... Marco, something isn't right with Eren."

"I couldn't agree more...." Marco stroked his chin.

"Hey which one of you brats took over Eren's shift and typed this up? It's too good to be Jaeger's paper." Levi called out, waving Armin's paper.

"S-Sir... I typed it up." Armin raised his hand as Levi turned to him. 

"Why? Isn't he supposed to do his damn job?" Levi thought about throwing Armin's paper to the ground because of his anger issue but decided not to. Well, as he had said it, It's too good to be Jaeger's.

"Boss, he told me that he had an appointment to go to." 

"Appointment my ass. The brat was slacking off and you were gullible enough to fall for it, Arlert." Levi shook his head and sighed.

"How do you know?" Armin asked shyly, trying not to press Levi's buttons.

"I know everyone in this goddamn place. All of you have been working for me for almost three years. Don't tell me I don't know my own workers, Arlert." Levi glared at the young man.

"Boss, if I may interrupt--"

"What is it, Bott?"

"Uhm... Armin and I think Eren's hiding something." Marco rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to piss off Levi.

"Spit it out, I want to hear this." Levi demanded.

Armin sighed. He never thought he'd do this to his good friend, but it had to be done.

"We suspect of Eren kidnapping someone."

Levi paused for a moment and crossed his arms.

_"I'm listening."_

 


	10. Change of Ways

"I'm home!" Eren called out as he shuts the front door.

"How was work?" You approached to him, giving him a quick peck on the lips as he took off his jacket with a tired expression. 

"Alright." He shrugged as you took him to the kitchen.

A sweet aroma lifted up his face when he smelled the air.

"Did you cook something?" He wraps his arm around your waist as you rested your hands against his warm chest.

"Yeah, it was going to be a surprise for you but I guess I was a little late." You laughed nervously.

"Surpriiiise." You waved your hands in the air, silently whispering the word.

"No one's ever done that for me."

"Not even Mikasa?" You pulled a chair and sat while he sits across from you.

"No. She usually comes into my room and hands me a gift or something. Same goes for Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman. They're a nice family." He smiled as he scanned over the food you cooked.

"This looks really good."

"All from the cookbook. I was happy how this all turned out. Only the food did look better in the book." You giggled.

"What are you talking about? This looks great!" Eren praised you.

"Then let's eat." You spoke as you took a first bite of your dish.

"Hmmm, I think I put too much butter on it." You arched a brow with a questionable look.

A moment of silence.

"Hey! This one is---...." You looked up to see Eren's face. He stared into your eyes with that innocent look of his, plastered with a warm smile.

"What? Did you taste it?" You asked, licking your spoon. You waited for his response that seemed to take more than a minute.

"Oh, nothing I..." Eren played with his food using his fork as he stared down at his plate.

"It's funny how..."

_You've fallen for me._

_"_ What's funny?" You leaned in, pulling your strands of hair away from your cheeks.

"Nothing. Let's eat." Eren grinned as he continued eating.

 

Eren finally changed you to the person he wanted you to be. He finally fulfilled his desire. When he first brought you to his house, you despised him with a burning passion. But now, everything's different. You saw him in a different perspective, realize who he really is, and most of all, love him for who he is. This was like a perfect dream that became reality. He felt as if he was under a deep sleep and never wake from his slumber. It was too good to be true. It wasn't he who has tamed you. It was the other way around. At first, you didn't understand his condition, but now that you do, you wanted to help him and keep his personality safe. And during your aid, you had fallen for him. Eren's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of your throat clearing up.

"So, I was thinking maybe..." You fiddled with your spoon and fork as Eren looked up to you.

"Maybe I could take you out somewhere after this. As an offer of appreciation for taking me to the ocean." You pulled back a grin.

"Sure. Where?" 

"It's a secret. I'll drive us there.~" 

"Alright then." He nodded.

  
Time skip~

 

You removed Eren's green tie from his neck and wrapped it around his eyes, covering his sight.

"Can I guess where we're going?" Eren raised his head upwards with a smile as you held onto his hands, guiding him to the car.

"Nope." You set him down on the passenger side and leaned over to buckle his seatbelt. You leaned in with a whisper that nearly sounded seductive against his left ear.

"You'll have to see for yourself." You kissed him on the lips, grabbing ahold of his chin.

"I can't wait." He felt excited about it as you pulled away and shut the door.

You sat in the driver's seat and started the engine. You shifted into reverse and backed out and onto the road, driving off.

(45 minutes of driving later)

You opened your side of the door as Eren got out from the other. Eren could hear a loud roar sounding like a train over his head. He hears people screaming on the top of their lungs and people chatting around him. You grabbed ahold of his hand and ran as he stumbled behind.

"Whoa whoa, where are we?" Eren finally comes to a stop while you removed his tie from his eyes.

When he opened them, his jaw dropped with a shocking look. His eyes were wide open now.

"Surprise!" You wore his tie around your collar as he hesitated to laugh.

The crowd was bearable. The bright lights were hung everywhere and lit up the dark night. The air full of screams and laughter all around. The happiness was strong. 

"Is this...! Is this..."

"Welcome to the amusement park! Whoo!" You raised your hands up high as he grabbed one of your hands from the air and ran.

"Which one should we go on first!?" He dashed with you through the crowd, feeling excitement running in his veins.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Almost a month ago, Eren talked about 'kidnapping a girl' but everyone thought it was just a joke." Armin explained.

"What?" Levi cocked a brow, sitting on his office chair as Marco and Armin sat across from his desk. The window shades were closed, the room only lit with a lamp. The darkness outside began to dim, no one was in the building except the three.

"One time, I asked Eren why this girl of his was always home and he said she has 'agoraphobia'. I don't believe that." 

"Plus, when I walked outside the building and into the parking lot, I noticed two long strands of thick rope and a piece of duct tape on the passenger seat. Eren must've taped her mouth shut to keep her from screaming." Marco informed them.

"Go on." Levi processed the clues as Armin and Marco fed him the evidence.

"He told Jean that he can't do night shifts anymore. That's why I covered for him. And he rushes home every time we all get off of work." 

"And that was before Marco noticed the ropes and the used duct tape?" Levi asked.

"Yes. It was a little earlier."

"... I've come to a conclusion...." Levi pops his pen open.

"That you guys are all idiots." Levi glared at the two that wore dumbstruck faces.

"B-boss! You gotta believe us..." Armin stuttered. 

Then Armin remembered something during that time. He shoved a hand in his pocket and fished out his cellphone.

"Aha!"

"What now?"

"Another evidence."

"This better be worth my time, Arlert." Levi rested a palm on his chin as he leaned forward, waiting for Armin to unlock his phone.

"Here. Read the messages I've been having with Mikasa. swipe up to scroll down." Armin handed Levi his phone as he skimmed over the messages.

"'I haven't heard from (Name). Usually she'd text me to see what I'm doing right now. I've been sending her some postcards. I wonder if she received them.'"

"'Mikasa, Eren likes her. She's probably interested in him too because Eren doesn't stay after with the guys anymore and plus he doesn't attend the usual events we all participate at work.'"

Levi looked up to see Armin's convincing face.

"Something shitty is going on..." Levi growled under his breath.

"This is all we have?" Levi asked as Marco and Armin nodded.

"Well then...I Propose we make a plan, shall we?"

 

_It's all or nothing_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"Wow! You can see everything from here! Look! There's that ride that we went on! And that one too! Aw, this is amazing----" Eren's palms rested against the glass window as he turned his eyes on you then back at the glass window.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a little kid. I just....This is my first time coming here. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I want you to relive it." You crossed your legs and watched him look out.

"Relive?"

"I want to show you to relive your childhood in a more human way, forget the bad things and make it up for the good."

"Relive them...." Eren thought as his smile faded away.

"This is my gift to you, Eren---"

"Please stop.... I've already forgotten them..." Eren's tears broke out of his eye socket. 

"I've done bad things, (Name)... I sealed you away from a world like this..." Eren looked out once again, seeing the lively view from the top.

"Everyone's done something bad in their life, Eren. You're not alone. And.." You rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You can learn from it too." You comforted him as he wrapped his arms around your waist, burying his face against your neck.

"I won't forget, (Name). I won't forget this day." Eren pulled away and kissed your lips.

"I love you Eren." 

Hearing your words made him want you even more. It was as if you were an addictive drug, calling out for his name, even though he's tried several times to ignore but your existance, he resisted.

You pulled away from him as he looked at the window once more.

"So uh... What's this ride called?" Eren smiled as his nose touched yours.

"The ferris wheel." You smiled while he chuckled.

 


	11. Screwed

The next morning, Eren woke up, noticing the time had raced past him. His tired green orbs were shot open, realizing how late he was. He remembered last night, he stayed up with you to watch fireworks until midnight. Eren rushed as he struggled to put on his pants and collared shirt. He cursed himself under his breath, trying not to disturb your slumber as he washed his face and scrubbed his teeth in a fast yet clumsy pace. His hair was messy, his tie was untied, and his shirt was untucked. He had never seen himself as an unorganized man. Eren gave you a quick kiss on the cheek before he stumbled out to the garage and into his car while cleaning himself. He was worried what his boss might say when he reached there. Was it already too late? should he just stay home instead and make up an excuse? No... Anyone but Levi. Eren was already 20 minutes late. 

 

"Where the hell is that brat? I can't deal with his shit anymore." Levi sighed as he rested a palm on his forehead, shaking his head.

The whole group waited in silence, staring at their annoyed boss until he returned their stare but with a hint of anger. 

"All of you, back to work. What do you think I'm paying you guys for?" 

With that, the group of workers including Armin and Marco minded their own business with Levi sitting in his desk with his door open for the  _operation_. 

With a slam of the back door, Half the room stopped working and stared at the blood-pumped man who stood in the middle of everything, all in a mess.

"Sorry I'm late!" Eren bowed several times to his fellow co-workers while everyone stood in position, quietly staring at him, except for Jean, who slid his index finger across his slender neck with a gagging face, mouthing the words "You're dead".

"What?" Eren panted as he dropped his suitcase and took off his jacket.

Again, everyone continued on what they were doing. 

Eren sat down on his office chair and rubbed his face with his bare palms, struggling to stay awake since he had a small amount of time of sleep.

"I need coffee..." Eren grumbled.

"Here." 

Eren looked up to see a hand holding onto a full cup of light brown liquid with a spoon. 

"Thanks, Armin..." Eren kindly took the drink from Armin and took a small sip.

"You're late again." Armin smiled innocently.

"Y-Yeah... Sorry." Eren scratched the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with his colleague.

"Eren, if you keep this up, you'll lose your job." Armin whispered.

"I know Armin. I won't be late next time."

"Are you sure?" Armin raised a brow.

"Yeah. Definitely." Eren stared at his cup for a while, drifting off his mind somewhere else.

A long pause was between the two until Armin brought Eren back to reality.

"Eren, are you alright? Are you sick?" Armin tilted his head to view Eren in a different angle.

"No, it's...." Eren's words trailed off, searching for more.

"What?"

"It's nothing, Armin. I'm glad you got me coffee." Eren smiled.

"No problem." Armin patted his back and went back to his side of the little office to work. 

 

(Time skip)-

 

When the entire group of co-workers headed home, Eren had completed his work, and grabbed his jacket, heading out as well.

"I'll see you Armin--"

"Whoa, where the hell are you going, Jaeger?" Levi's voice stopped Eren's tracks.

"Home, where else?" Eren turned around with a grin.

"You can't go home just yet." Levi crossed his arms, waiting for Eren's response.

"Why not?" Eren eyed at Armin and back to Levi.

"Come into my office. We need to discuss your papers during these past few weeks. Come now." Levi motioned his hand to take Eren into his office.

Eren hesitated as he stared at the door knob, slowly releasing the knob and approaching towards Levi. When he entered, Levi shuts the door and locks it up. And as soon as that happened, Armin and Marco exchanged looks, nodding towards each other, then dashed through the door outside. Maro got into his seat while Armin got in on the passenger side. Marco quickly drove off the parking lot and onto the roads.

"Alright, if we don't find her there, I'll make sure we contact the boss." Armin held onto his phone in a firm grip. 

"Let's just hope she is." Marco sped up, accelerating the pedal, forcing the car to go faster than the required speed limit.

 

 

"Sit." Levi demanded as Eren quickly obeyed.

Levi walked around the room, pacing. Eren watched his every move as Levi circled around him.

"So... You think it's okay to come in late today." 

"Boss, I'm really sorry about---"

"Liar." Levi cut him off.

"You think it's okay for someone to take over your shift."

"I had an--"

"Appointment... Liar." Levi sneered as Eren closed his lips.

"You cannot lie to me. I know what's going on. So let's cut to the chase..." Levi approached to Eren, standing in front of him.

"What are you---"

Eren's words have been swallowed when Levi shoved a fist in his stomach. Eren took the hit, making him fall from the chair, coughing.

"Tell me...." Levi kicks Eren in the stomach twice to add more pain in his guts.

"Did it feel good?" Eren cradles his stomach, gritting his teeth, eyes shut from vision.

"When you tied her up like a helpless animal?"

Eren responded with a grunt, holding back his screams that the pain was causing.

"Did it feel good when she screamed for help under you?" 

Eren scooted away from Levi and leaned against the door. He was surprised how much power Levi had struck him. Eren let out a deep breath, staring at Levi with half-lidded eyes.

 **"DId it feel good when you forced yourself inside her?"** Levi glared at Eren, waiting for his questions to be answered.

Eren took another deep breath, trying to collect himself. Instead, he threw Levi a small smile.

 

 

 

 

"I-It's locked!" Marco shook the door knob.

"Of course it is! I'll see what I can do..." Armin took out a thin paper clip from his pocket. Within a minute, Armin gained access to Eren's home. 

Marco and Armin soon busted in, stumbling inside the house. The two walked across the living room, listening to any suspicious noise. 

"That room." Armin whispered as Marco nodded. 

When they sneaked to the door, they heard you humming to yourself in a happy tone. 

"She's in there!" Marco twisted the door knob and barged right into your room, making you startle.

You gasped and panicked as the two men tried to block your way from the exit.

"We're not here to hurt you! We're here to save you!" Armin spreaded his arms to you as you rejected him and turned to Marco.

"Come with us! quick!! We're not bad people!" Marco tried luring you to him as you shivered.

"W-What's going on!? Don't t-touch me!" You shrugged up your shoulders and folded your hands together to avoid these men where you clearly had no idea where they're from.

"No!! Stop it!" You closed your eyes, shaking your head.

"He's not here right now! We'll take you to the police station!!" They explained.

Armin and Marco thought that you were just being paranoid and afraid because of your imprisonment in Eren's home. But that wasn't the case.

"Get out of here!" You yelled.

"Marco! Just carry her! She needs help!" Armin suggested as Marco responded with a quick nod and swept you off your feet.

"Let me go! Erreeeenn help!!" You shouted.

Armin was a bit confused of why you called for him but brushed it off. He quickly checked his phone and reported to Levi.

 

Levi's phone went off as he made his way to check on it. After looking at the text, Levi began to seethe in anger.

"You've been fucking around, Jaeger." Levi growled.

Eren chuckled, confusing Levi.

"It felt good...." Eren rasped.

"What?" Levi grabbed a handful of Eren's hair and held his head up high to face him.

"It felt good... When she told me she loves me...." Eren let out a weak laugh, pissing off Levi more than before.

"The way she smiles... It's beautiful...... Ah... I want to see her.." Eren closed his eyes and grinned. Levi punches Eren in the face, causing Eren's nose to bleed non-stop.

"You won't be seeing her, Eren." Levi releases Eren's head of hair as he watched it drop.

"W... Why not?" Eren opened one eye as he lifted up his head once more, his blood dripping from his chin.

"I'm calling the cops to arrest you. And..." Levi looks at his phone again, narrowing his eyes at Eren.

"It seems like Mikasa has already arrived in this building." 

 

 

 


	12. Hidden Character

A loud banging was heard on the other side of the door from Levi's office. 

"Open the damn door, Levi." The voice commanded while continuously pounding the door.

Levi sighed in annoyance as he watched Eren bleed and suffer in silence.

"You better stay put." Levi points at the defeated young man as he nodded and obeyed.

Levi unlocks his door and opens to see Mikasa's worried face.

"It's true." Levi spoke in a low voice, nodding.

Mikasa's eyes widened, not believing the fact that Eren was causing trouble while she was gone. She shoves the door open and squeezed through the room to see Eren's weak form. She stands there, frozen for a second and turns to Levi. 

"You didn't have to do this to him." She let out a sigh.

Levi shrugged and left his office, leaving the non-biological siblings alone.

Mikasa kneels in front of Eren, pulling out her handkerchief. She reaches for Eren but he stops her, catching her wrist. 

"Do you... Hate me?" Eren asks.

"No. I don't." Mikasa pushes her forearm forward, wiping the blood from Eren's nose.

"Eren, what on earth are you doing now? The moment I leave, you cause trouble."

"I didn't want to do it. But I really like her, Mikasa." Eren looked down, pushing her hand away from him.

"It's okay to like her. But it's not okay to kidnap her. She's probably scared of you---"

"Not anymore!" Eren blurted out, his sad eyes wanting to convince her.

"She likes me now...." Eren sniffed as he wipes the blood with his sleeve.

"Eren... I don't blame you. No matter what, I'll always love you." Mikasa removes his arm from his nose.

"Did you hurt her?" Mikasa asks.

"Yes. I hurt her Mikasa... I know I can be selfish but, I need her." 

"I understand, Eren. So you kidnapped her." 

"I was afraid she was going to reject me, if I confess."

"It's okay, Eren."

"No it's not." Levi spoke from the other side of the door.

"Levi, shut up." Mikasa glared at the door.

"You can't lock her up. If you do, she won't like you. You seen those bad people on the news who kidnap children or women, right? I didn't want to say this but you're becoming like them too--"

"No Mikasa! I'm different! I'm not like them! I just want to see her everyday! I want to be with her!.... You wouldn't understand me." Eren defended himself, resting his bloody hands on Mikasa's shoulders.

"I'm not like them... I'm not like ' _her_ '."

Silence filled the atmosphere until Eren spoke.

"I want to see her now, Mikasa."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"You two work with Eren?" You raised a brow after 30 minutes of convincing you that Marco and Armin were a friend of Eren's.

"Yes. Yes we do." Armin sighed as he tucked the proof photos of him and Eren away in his wallet, as did Marco.

"We're here to rescue you."

"Rescue me?"

"Eren's been holding you captive right?" Armin asks.

"Well.... Yes and no." You shrugged.

"Pardon?" Marco became dumbstruck.

"I love Eren now."

"What?" 

"Yeah."

The two men stops the car parked beside a curb and turned their heads to you.

"You mean to tell me that Eren didn't kidnap you?"

"He did."

"What?"

Armin was confused of your answer.

"Miss--"

"(Name)." You wanted them to address you as.

"(Name), did he give you a drug? Or some sort of brainwash?" Armin listed as you shook your head.

"No. He was nice to me."

"But you were in that room."

"He didn't lock me in, I just wanted to make my bed."

Armin and Marco exchanged glances and then back to you.

"Do you have agoraphobia?" Armin asks.

"No, why?"

"Eren lied to us about that." Marco replied.

"what?" You tilted your head.

"Whenever he's off work, he rushes his way out the door. He wasn't acting normal as usual." Armin explained.

"Did he tie you up?" Marco questioned.

"He did once. He was taking me to the ocean."

 _'What kind of guy takes his girlfriend to the ocean all tied up?'_ Armin thought.

"Okay, you sound as if the things he does is okay with you." Marco stated.

"I guess?" You hesitated to answer.

Armin and Marco looks at one another.

"This isn't right."

"(Name), let me ask you something." Armin cleared his throat.

"What was your response when you found out you've been kidnapped by Eren?" Armin asked.

"Hatred." You answered.

"Okay, that's a normal reaction.... Now that you somehow like him, what's your current response?"

"........." You couldn't answer that.

"(Name), is it because you felt sympathy for Eren? Is it because you pity him?" Armin now asks.

You thought about it. Did you really love him? Or was it simply because you felt sympathy?

"I... don't know... "

"(Name), did you love him before?" Marco stayed silent while Armin threw questions at you.

"No, I didn't."

"Do you love him now?" 

"Yes, I do..."

Armin thought for a moment, collecting your answers, processing them in his brain and came up with a conclusion.

 

_"(Name), you have Stockholm Syndrome."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably upload one page of my drawn doujinshi of this story someday or 'some ting'


	13. Confession

Silence was between the three of you: Marco, Armin, and you.

You searched for words to communicate with either of them but nothing seemed to come out. Marco continued to drive while Armin stared at his side of the window. You decided to stay quiet, allowing the awkwardness come in. You thought of Armin's words.

 

_"You have Stockholm Syndrome."_

 

You know yourself more than anyone in the world. You know there's nothing wrong with you. You know exactly what you're doing.... Right?

 

As soon as Marco came to a stop in the city, you see a building in front of you. Marco shifted into park and turns off the engine, removing the keys. They removed their seat belts and froze, staring forward. There it is again, the silence that has been roaming inside the car. You waited for either of them to engage a conversation with you but nothing did. 

"Where are we?" You asked while Armin responded your question with a sigh.

"We're here. Where Eren's been held against." Armin answered.

"Why did you take me here?" You wondered curiously as you leaned over and rested your hand on Armin's shoulder.

"Because I think you're the only one who can save Eren." Armin turns his head towards you.

"He's going to be sent to jail."

"Why would you do this to him, Armin? I thought you said you were close to him." You worried.

"I had no other choice. He's been like this since the day I met him. Over the years, even though he's smart, he was also crazy, to the point where he kidnaps you. That's not normal. There was always something wrong with Eren. And that's why I ask for you to go after him."

You thought about Armin's explanation and nodded.

"Alright.... I'll go after him." You answered.

"(Name), wait."

Before you exited, you stopped to hear Armin's last words.

"You're a really kind person..." He says as you nodded and got out of the car while they waited inside. 

 

You sprinted through the hallways, searching the rooms, looking for Eren. All the empty hallways looked the same and the doors were identical. Plus, no one was in the building, making it more difficult for you to hunt. As soon as you opened a door, you see Levi leaning against the wall. You couldn't stop yourself from taking deep breaths from all that running. You entered the room, slowly approaching to the short man in which you never met nor seen before. 

"Where is he?" You asked, panting.

The man stared at you from head to toe.

"You're not supposed to be here. Who're you?" He stated.

"I'm... The victim Eren has kept me hostage."

The man raises his eyebrows and frowned, nodding his head.

"And you're willing to risk your life to see him?" He asks.

"Yes... He won't cause any trouble if he sees me."

He then knitted his brows together in confusion.

"That's not what I expect to hear. Especially from a victim."

You decided to ignore him from wasting any time and walked to the door beside him. As you touched the door knob, he stops you.

"Perhaps you're a masochist..." 

 

You jerked his hand away and opened the door. There you see Eren and Mikasa standing in front of you. Mikasa was not surprised in the slightest. But Eren, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Mikasa's expression. Mikasa looks back at Eren.

"I'll leave you two alone. Just for a little while... Eren, promise me you won't attack her." Mikasa pats Eren's shoulder, receiving no response from him, for he has his eyes fixed on you.

"M-Mikasa?" You spoke.

"We'll talk later." Mikasa says as she walks past you with a smile, exiting out the door and closing it behind her.

As soon as Eren heard the door was completely shut, he rushes to you with open arms.

"(Name), you have no idea how much---"

"Stop right there." You demanded as you stepped away from him.

He pauses, watching you. 

"What's the matter?" Eren asks.

You looked at him as he stared back. His cheek was bruised and his hair was a mess. 

"Eren... I'm so sorry." You spoke as you leaned against the wall, backing away from him as much as you can.

"What are you talking about?" Eren approaches to you again but you stop him.

"Eren... Do you know why... I decided to love you?" You asked while your eyes became watery.

"What?"

"Do you know why... I love you?" Your voice trembled, repeating your question to him but again, he didn't quite understand.

"Is it because I love you?" Eren guessed, not being able to comprehend you.

You shook your head, biting your lip. You tried holding back the tears that forced itself to fall.

"I love you... Because I felt sympathy for you." Tears began to stream down your cheeks.

"What?" Eren wanted to comfort you but you shifted away from him.

"Why are you staying away from me?" Eren tries chasing you in a slow pace with his arms opened for you.

"You don't get it? I don't really love you Eren. I only did it because I felt sorry for you."

"But what about the time we slept together? When I took you to the ocean? When we had dinner together? The ferris wheel?... Did you do all that because you felt sorry for me!?"

"You told me I had no choice--"

"So you decided to lie to me while you waited for a chance to escape?"

"No, I didn't really know it myself either... I pretended to be in love with you but, the longer I stayed with you, the more it felt real. Eren, I would never try to hurt you--"

Eren shuts you up with his lips, trapping you against the wall, holding your cheeks as he kisses you. You grab onto his collar and pulled him closer to you as he pulls in your waist. He repeats your name between every quick breath he took before kissing you again. You stopped crying. You were running out of breaths. You could feel his ice cold hands wandering under your shirt, yearning to touch your warm bare skin, making you shudder. You decided to break the kiss and pull away, only to have Eren steal one more kiss from you before he did same.

"I don't want your apologies. I don't want your sympathy. I only want you." Eren panted as he still held onto you, not wanting to separate your body from his.

"But Eren, I---"

"Please, (Name)..."

 

_"I want to know how you really feel."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this story was a little delayed! AP classes are restless to take care of and I got so many things to doooooo. SUMMER! I SUMMON THEE TO COME BACK DAMMIT

**Author's Note:**

> It's my very first story here. I kinda settled here so yeah. Haven't wrote fanfiction in years. I've been drawing comics of Eren and some character. I'd like to share it through words of fanfiction.


End file.
